Dearly Departed
by Project Deathstar
Summary: Based off The Departed; Riku is a criminal who's sucessfully infiltrated the Destiny Islands Police Department as a mole. Sora is an undercover cop who is working to bring down crime boss Xehanort from the inside. When an incident leads to these two discovering the existance of eachother as a rat on each side, it's only a matter of time before one of them is found out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cop or Criminal

_When I was your age they would say we can become cops, or criminals. Today, what I'm saying to you is this: when you're facing a loaded gun, what's the difference?_

Riku looked from side to side at his fellow graduates, then out into the crowd. It was filled to the brim with various moms, dads, aunts, uncles, girlfriends, boyfriends, and so on and so forth. They all came here to celebrate this group becoming actual cops, thinking all of these graduates are here to serve their fellow citizens and their city, thinking that they're symbols of honor and justice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Class of 2013!"

The crowd rose and cheered as the graduates stood straight and proud. Riku couldn't help but smirk.

_The poor suckers,_ Riku thought.

During the reception, Riku walked around talking to various people, them assuming this was the most important day of his life. Well, it was... but not for the reasons they think.

"Congragulations!"

"Your parents must be proud!"

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku turned to see his friend and fellow graduate, Tidus, approach him.

"So you gonna go out to celebrate?"

Riku scanned the cars on the street. He spotted a familiar looking black Lincoln Continental with the window down and a man with an eyepatch looking back at him. The eyepatched man motioned for Riku to get in.

"Yeah," Riku said. "I'll meet up with you and a couple of other guys later."

Tidus grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Tidus walked off into the crowd. Riku managed to shake off the guests and his other fellow graduates and made his way to the car when he was sure no one was looking. He got into the back seat, and the man in the passenger seat turned around and grinned.

The man was bald, with the only trace of hair being a silver goatee, and he was wearing a casual pinstriped suit. Sure, all these traits might not make him look dangerous, but it was his eyes that made him unnerving. His eyes were amber gold, with a penetrating gaze that really made people fear him. This man, was Xehanort, the most ruthless crime lord on the whole of Destiny Islands, Hawaii.

"School's out," Xehanort said as he handed Riku a box. "No more books, no more pencils, now, you're out in the real world."

Riku opened the box, looked inside it and grinned.

"I'll make you proud," he said.

Xehanort laughed. "I know you will. You've been preparing for this since you were a kid."

Riku smirked as he remembered his first meeting with Xehanort.

He was just a kid back then, waiting at the local mini-mart for his change, when Xehanort walked in. He was wearing Raybands that concealed his intimidating eyes, and was dressed in sweats as if he just finished his morning jog. He had a little more hair back then too, but not much.

"You're late on the money again, Al," Xehanort said.

"There's been a view complications," the manager started.

"Save it, not interested," Xehanort interupted. "Just have it soon and I won't have my boys bust up your balls."

Xehanort nodded towards the manager's daughter, who worked there as well. "You start your period yet?"

The girl flushed and turned away from the counter. Riku simply stared at the crime boss, awed by the air that surrounded him, the air of fear and power.

Xehanort noticed the boy. "Hey, I know you. You're Setzer's kid, right?"

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"Give him two bags of groceries," Xehanort ordered the manager. He turned back to Riku.

"You like comic books?"

Riku nodded.

"Give him a couple of those too."

The manager filled two paper bags to the brim with food, stuffed in a couple of comic books, and slid the bags over to Riku across the counter.

"Hey," Xehanort continued. "If you ever need some extra money, you can find me at this address."

He handed Riku a buisness card. Riku smiled.

"Okay."

Back in the present, Riku closed the box and got out of the car along with it. Cop or criminal? He was both.

But he wasn't the only one.

A couple of months later, a young academy cadet was waiting outside of Captain Eraqus' office at the Destiny Island Police Station. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing his best suit. He had to make a good impression.

The door to the office opened and a man with long silver hair walked out of it. He proceeded along to chat up the secretary. He had an air of confidence, one which the man with spiky brown hair tried unsuccessfully to emulate. He looked over at the open doorway to see Eraqus motioning for him to come in.

The spiky haired man walked into the office and sat down in front of Eraqus' desk, while Eraqus was sorting through a file and his second-in-command, Staff Sgt. Terra, was leaning against the window eyeing the spiky haired cadet with suspision.

"Sora Nomura, I presume?" he said.

"Yes," the cadet confirmed.

"Alright, so cut the bullshit," Terra interjected. "Why are you pretending to be a cop?"

Sora didn't respond.

"Your family has quite the connection to crime," Eraqus said. "Your uncle Vanitas was an arms dealer before he was killed, your great uncle was an enforcer, your cousin has been arrested for drug dealing... so why are you different?"

"Families are always rising or falling in America, am I right?" Sora said.

"Who said that?" Eraqus asked.

"Hawthorne."

Terra made a farting noise. "What, you don't know any Shakespeare?"

"My point is, the old family of Nomuras is falling, and a new one is rising with me as a cop instead of what you two expect me to be."

"Whooptie fucking doo," Terra said. "And why should we believe you?"

"You scored a 1400 on your SATs," said Eraqus. "Those are the kind of grades for NASA, not a DIPD officer."

"So answer the fucking question; _why are you pretending to be a cop?_"

Sora sighed. "Look, you obviously called me here for a reason, and I refuse to believe it's so you can tell me I can't be what I fucking want to be and instead have to be a criminal. My father was an honest man that made an honest living, so therefore, I have the right to do what I want to do, and I want to be a cop."

Eraqus and Terra looked at eachother, then looked back at Sora.

"Do you know what my department specializes in?" Eraqus asked.

Sora shook his head.

"Undercover work," Eraqus answered. "And we think due to your family background, you'd be a perfect candidate to infiltrate Xehanort's Yakuza.

Sora's eyes widened. "Xehanort?"

"No, Barney the fucking dinosaur," Terra said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your uncle Vanitas made regular dealings with Xehanort, so he should know who you are and start trusting you off the bat," said Eraqus. "After he lets you join, we need you to report on all his dealings, and help us find anything that can put him behind bars for good. Are you up to it?"

Sora looked down. If Xehanort ever found him out, he would surely do more than just kill him. But he had to prove his point. It was the promise he made, and the promise he intended to keep.

"Yes."

"Alright," Eraqus said as he reopened the file. "You'll need to do some time in prison to keep up the act. We can put you in for a phony assult charge, that should be ebough to get you noticed. You won't be officially on our records anymore, giving you certain freedoms and dangers..."

Sora looked back down at the ground and sighed. He hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

**A/N: This is a little experiment that's been in my head for a little while. In case you haven't figured it out, this is an adaptation of The Departed, one of my all time favorite movies, with Kingdom Hearts characters in the staring rolls.**

**Read and Review to let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making a Name

Sora never realized before how much spending six months in prison (even as part of one's cover) can change you.

Looking in his cell mirror on the day of his release, he could hardly recognize himself anymore. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was his infernal hair, never losing its spikiness. The rest of him was hardened. He bulked up quite a bit, no longer being the lanky young man he was when he entered, but now barrel chested and with abs of steel, a dragon tattoo running down his chest to his stomach in jade and bronze ink. He also had a small but noticable scar on his left cheek, a souvenir from one of his fellow inmates, adding to the intimidation of his now cold, unfeeling eyes, once wide and childlike.

Sora Nomura definitely looked the part. But was he ready?

After the tedious release procedure and dressed in average street clothes, Sora boarded a bus to downtown. As he sat down, he gazed out the window in deep thought. Developing a reputation was the easy part. Actually getting Xehanort's attention would be trickier. Only the extremely foolish would just walk up to Xehanort and ask to work for him, and most of said fools didn't leave his presence alive. Sora figured that he would have to start from the bottom and work his way up. He smirked. This was the first time he considered himself lucky to be born into a family with criminal connections.

Sora felt like an hour passed before his cousin, Roxas, finally answered the door to his apartment. In addition, he couldn't help noticing the look of suprise on his cousin's face when he realized who his visitor was.

"Sora!"

Sora grinned. "Long time, no see man."

Roxas returned the grin. "Yeah, its been a while. So, when did you get out of prison?"

"Today."

"Cool."

Roxas opened the door wider. "Why don't you come on in?"

Sora stepped in to the apartment and proceeded to make himself comfortable in an armchair.

"You want a beer?" Roxas offered as he walked to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I don't drink," Sora said.

"Suit yourself," Roxas shrugged and brought back one bottle for himself.

"So what brings you to my humble aboad?" Roxas started as he sat down in another chair.

Sora stretched his arms back and placed the back of his head in his hands. "I'm on parole, but that also makes it harder for me to get a job. I feel like Jean Valjean."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "My point is, I need to find a way to earn money, fast."

"I can probably get you a job at the firm," Roxas offered.

"I mean, something a little more under the table."

Roxas gave a chuckle. "What does that mean?"

Sora gave Roxas a deadpan look. "You know what it means."

Roxas' smile faded. He rubbed the back of his head in an uncomfortable manner, then took a swig of his drink.

"Look man, to be quite honest, my little 'side buisness' isn't going so well right now. The cops are breathing down everyone's back, especially if they think we've been dealing with the Yakuza. It's only luck that I haven't been arrested yet like cousin Demyx. I've been thinking about quitting and just make an honest living through the office."

"Surely your talents as a buisness man can keep you out of jail," Sora said.

Roxas chuckled. "Unfortunately, that talent doesn't extend to my off hours clients. I get nervous and clumsy when dealing with people like that, making me look suspicious. I've kinda got a reputation as a cop magnet."

Sora shrugged. "Maybe you just need an enforcer like me to make sure you don't get hurt."

Roxas then looked at Sora suspiciously. "You were in the academy before being thrown in the slammer, right?"

_Oh great, he remembers that,_ Sora thought. _Eraqus warned me that that part of my history will be a bit of a hinderance in getting these guys' trust. Good thing I prepared for this._

Sora sighed and gave Roxas a serious look.

"Look Roxas, I can swear to you that I'm not a cop anymore. I just need to make some quick money and that's it. Believe me."

Roxas gave his cousin a considering look. He then grinned.

"Okay, but at the end of the month, I'm going clean."

"I've got no problem with that." Sora said with a satisfied smirk.

Riku was told he would rise quickly in the department, but he didn't expect it to be this quickly.

In the eight months he's been on the force, he's already been promoted to Staff Sgt. on the organized crime division and developed a good reputation with his superiors. He even used his rather well paying salary to get himself a nice apartment (well, the salary combined with Xehanort's resources that is).

However, Riku has noticed that he hasn't needed to do his primary job much lately. He's already managed to put alot of Xehanort's rivals behind bars, and keep some of his minons on the street, but the police haven't been planning anything that would require Riku to report information. He was actually considering asking Xehanort to step it up just to give him something to do.

As Riku boarded the elevator in the department building, he noticed a young woman was already in it. As he took his place and more people piled into the elevator, he gave the woman a quick glance and took in her features.

The fact that she was a redhead was the first thing that caught his attention. Said hair ran down to her shoulders, looking well groomed and shining in the light. Then, there was the figure. The woman had a bit of a slim and petite figure, but toned, and she had long legs complimented by her skirt, stopping right above the knees.

And the eyes.

The eyes were probably the best feature. They seemed to change to different shades of purple when you look at them, ranging from a bright magenta to a dark indigo. They seemed to have a lively energy within them that intrigued Riku.

The woman caught Riku looking at her, who quickly shifted his head to the light fixture.

She smiled. "Hey."

Riku looked back up and returned the smile.

"Hey. Forgive me for staring, its just I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new detective or-"

"Oh, no," the girl explained. "But I work with detectives. Their personal problems that is."

Riku nodded in understanding. "Oh, so your the department psychiatrist."

The woman shrugged. "That's me. Kairi Takada."

"Riku Gabbiani. I would shake your hand except, well..."

He shook his head pointedly to the people surrounding him, who in turn gave him a slightly annoyed look.

Kairi giggled. "Well, maybe when the elevator stops."

Which it then proceeded to do.

"Oh, that's my floor."

Kairi walked out of the elevator with a few other people and turned to shake Riku's hand, who took it.

"Now, there might be a possibility of me needing to see a shrink later," Riku said with a grin. "So you think-"

Kairi pulled out a buisness card and gave it to Riku. Riku liked how this girl thought.

"My personal number's on the back if you want a more thourough interview."

Kairi winked as the elevator closed.

When Riku got to his floor, he had a sucessful grin on his face that not even the approaching fellow Staff Sgt. Terra could wipe off.

"Hey," Terra said. "Meeting in two minutes, conference room 4. And stop grinning like a fucking idiot."

Riku shrugged and followed Terra to the conference room. He took a seat between his academy friend, Tidus, and another trooper, Pence, as Cpt. Angeal started to speak.

"Well, now that we've managed to put away his competitors, Xehanort appears to think the time is right for him to get his head out of the ground."

He turned on a projector placed on the table, and started to show pictures on the screen.

"Three days ago, we found a body in a dumpster downtown with his head blown to bits," he explained, ignoring the sickened look on some of the attendees' faces while Terra rolled his eyes. "Fortunately, we managed to recover the bullet and had ballistics match it to a Jaguar AMR sniper rifle, known to be used frequently by Xehanort's second in command, Braig."

A mugshot of a man with an eyepatch and greying black hair appeared on the screen. The man had a bit of an unhinged look about him. Riku recognized him as the driver from when Xehanort met him at graduation.

"What's the name of the departed?" Riku asked.

"Do we look like we give a shit?" Terra said. "The point that we're trying to get across is that Xehanort's back fucking up everything in sight like the world was one giant cunt."

Angeal smirked. "Well, I wouldn't put it as colorfully as Sgt. Terra here, but yes. The victim was a nobody, a crackhead who couldn't pay his debts. The real prize is Xehanort himself."

Angeal exhaled. "We're gonna try and make this the year. The department will be devoting most of its resources to finally catching this son of a bitch. Gabbiani, I'm making you head of the investigation."

Riku pretended to look suprised.

"Me?"

Angeal smiled. "You've already proved that you're capable, so I have no problem giving you this responsibility."

"I don't know what to say, except that it's an honor sir," Riku said, milking the fake suprise for all that its worth.

When the meeting was over, Riku went straight to his office, pulled out his phone, and typed a quick text.

_They're coming for you._

Riku leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. After a couple of seconds, he checked the phone and found a reply.

_Good thing I have you there then. Keep me updated._

Riku smirked. That, he will.

"Alright, this is the place."

Roxas went up to the door to a dingy looking bar and opened the door, motioning for Sora to go in, who obliged.

He quickly scanned the bar. The saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' definitely applies here. It was well furnished, with comfortable looking booths, an mahogany counter and pool table, and a flat screen TV hanging at the far end with the most recent football game playing.

This surely belonged to a mob boss.

"Alright, you go get yourself something to drink," Roxas said. "I'll be over there if I need you."

He pointed over to a booth occupied by a greying man with an eyepatch and a blond man with a matching goatee stubble and a piercing in his left ear. Sora recognized them from the files Eraqus gave him as Braig and Luxord, two high ranking members of Xehanort's crew.

"Okay, sure," Sora said indifferently.

Roxas grinned, patted Sora on the shoulder, and walked over to meet with the two thugs. Sora went over to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Cranberry juice," Sora said.

The man next to him chuckled mockingly as Sora got his drink.

"My girlfriend has one of those whenever she's on her period." he said. "What is it, your period?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. Then, without a second's hesitation, he took a bottle next to him and smashed it onto the man's head. The man fell off of the stool and onto the ground.

Sora had a flashback to his prison days, where he constantly got into fights with the other inmates. Old habbits die hard.

As Sora was about to grab the man and punch him, a hand held his fist back.

"Hold it, boy."

Sora was turned to face the eyepatched man, Braig.

"The first rule you need to learn here is that you don't hit anybody, unless I say its okay to hit him," he growled. "Is that clear?"

"Sure," Sora muttered.

Braig studied the spiky haired man. "Hey, you're a Nomura. right? Ventus' kid, Vanitas' nephew?"

"So what if I am?"

Braig laughed. "You definitely have the Nomura family attitude!"

His expression then turned serious. "If I catch you here making coke deals with your cop magnet of a cousin again, I'm gonna forget that your grandmother was so nice to me and rip your fucking testicles off. Got it?"

Sora nodded.

"What was it you were drinking?"

"...Cranberry juice," Sora muttered.

Braig smirked. "What is it, your period?"

Sora glared at Braig, who motioned at the bartender.

"Get him another cranberry juice," he ordered.

He then walked over to the counter and helped up the man, who now had a gash on his forehead.

"It's okay man," Braig said. "That's Vanitas' nephew."

The man rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic grunt of understanding.

"Eh, what the hell?" Braig shrugged.

Braig then proceeded to punch the man until he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Braig turned back to Sora, who's eyes were widened.

"That guy, you can hit," Braig said with a malicious grin.

**A/N: Sorry about how I characterized Terra in this fic, but for some reason, he's the only one I could imagine in Mark Walberg's role, especially the big part he plays towards the end ;) **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, hope to see more in the future!**


End file.
